


Break the Mold

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Memes, One Shot, Short One Shot, This has become my most kudos'd work oh my god, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Mystery Girl makes a horrible mistake.





	Break the Mold

Mystery Girl rushed up the patio steps and through the door, closing it behind her. Steven looked up from the comicbook he was reading and happily greeted her.

"Oh, hey S! What's u-"

"Steven I introduced your mom to memes and I think I created something terrible."

"...What?"

Suddenly, Pearl's voice rang out from the patio.

"Some-"

She kicked the door open and off its hinges.

_**"BODY ONCE TOLD ME"** _

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out that Mystery Girl's pose in The Big Show resembled the Do It To 'Em meme. Then I thought it would be funny if S was into memes.
> 
> And then this happened.
> 
> ~~I'm only partially sorry~~


End file.
